pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Steamy Igloo/Archive 5
wat the fack my sig has reset itself--Steamy Igloo 14:38, June 30, 2010 (UTC) k fix'd--Oskar 14:38, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Lol I've inspired random custom archives? --'-Chaos- (moo!) '-- 14:39, June 30, 2010 (UTC) :wat? i archived mine before juzes--Oskar 14:39, June 30, 2010 (UTC) ::lol. that totally changes the fact that I think I've had a great share in inspiring the use of custom archive names. --'-Chaos- (moo!) '-- 17:50, June 30, 2010 (UTC) :::Stuck-up prick. :3 --''Short'' 17:52, June 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::Ever since I closed my RfA I haven't had many serious discussion on this wiki. This doesn't count as one, and despite my asshattery and hostile tone on Smity's talk, I'm rly just trolling him too ^__^ --'-Chaos- (moo!) '-- 18:50, June 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::nigger--Oskar 21:39, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Fuck you all, first! Yes, rite--Schoko Ze Germun 15:48, June 30, 2010 (UTC) : No. Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 15:51, June 30, 2010 (UTC) :nigger etc--Oskar 15:56, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Better than gw http://www.adamatomic.com/canabalt/ seriously its the most addictive game ever and it only uses 1 button--Oskar 00:04, July 1, 2010 (UTC) :Bored after 3 tries. 00:09, July 1, 2010 (UTC) ::How far did you get? And bored after 3 tries doesnt stop it being less boring than gw--Oskar 00:10, July 1, 2010 (UTC) :::True. I died to the godzilla popping out of nowhere. 00:16, July 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::You mean the car falling from the sky. Its a city being demolished lol... And i meant like what distance it tells you how far you got--Oskar 00:25, July 1, 2010 (UTC) when will pvx update skills description its quite annoying to watch the builds on wiki and cant get the point because of outdated skills description --ComeOnItsMe 08:57, July 2, 2010 (UTC) :It's updated whenever we bug wikia enough that they update it. Life Guardian 08:58, July 2, 2010 (UTC) :thankyou for letting me know, i never realised that pvx did not have up to date skill descriptions and i am just the right person to talk to if you want them updated.--Oskar 12:09, July 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Lolz. I'll email TOR again and see if he cbf'd. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 13:50, 2 July 2010 :::Couldn't you just ask if the admins could have access to the database? Or has that already been asked? -- 13:52, July 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::It's been asked....more times than I could count. TOR's boss refuses to give us access. The best he could get is a copy of the db for us. As long as it's accurate, it wont be hard for him to do, though. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 13:55, 2 July 2010 who the hell is TOR?--Oskar 14:05, July 2, 2010 (UTC) :TOR --[[User:Novii|'No']][[User_talk:Novii|'vii']] 15:47, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Something about the way people vote is bugging me. People seem to ignore the way effectiveness and universality are separate and just use them to create the overall rating they believe is correct (5, 4.8, 4.2, 3.8 etc) rather than actually considering how effective it is and how universal it is. For example, if a build is very easy to use and relatively effective, people think, its not perfect but its worth the great catagory, i will 5-4 it. That is NOT correct, it is a 4-5 build due to 4/5 effectiveness and 5/5 universality.--Oskar 14:50, July 2, 2010 (UTC) :you best be trollingimage:Unreal_sig_1.png‎ 15:38, July 2, 2010 (UTC) ::^ 4-5 and 5-4 give the same rating, just ignore it o.o -- 15:40, July 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Um...no they don't. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 15:59, 2 July 2010 :::To be more specific, 4-5 = 4.2 (Good), 5-4 = 4.8 (Great) [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 16:01, 2 July 2010 ::fuck off--Oskar 16:23, July 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::Oh really KJ? I never noticed that lol, I just would have expected they'd be the same...-- 16:38, July 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::Effectiveness has more weight when voting. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 16:47, 2 July 2010 ::::::^ its why pvx doesnt store builds specifically made for new players.--Oskar 16:52, July 2, 2010 (UTC) UW YUMway Change your vote so it bases off the categories, and take a look at the new screen. Now tell me if it's as slow as you thought it was. --Graz Says Its time to DoA 17:29, July 2, 2010 (UTC) :If you care enough about it to come on my page because your too impatient to wait for an admin to decide to remove it, then i'll delete it before you cause drama. PvE.--Oskar 17:51, July 2, 2010 (UTC) :On second thoughts ive added another vote.--Oskar 23:51, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Question Is there a way for wiki to get a timestamp button like it has a sign button when editing for when adding well tags, abandoned tags, trash build catagories etc?--Oskar 20:01, July 2, 2010 (UTC) :Use five tildes --''Short'' 20:58, July 2, 2010 (UTC) ::C but i dont have a tilde button on my keyboard so i have to press the sign button then c+p one of the tildes then delete the -- and baww im lazy--Oskar 21:00, July 2, 2010 (UTC) :::buy a new keyboard?--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 21:42, July 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::I never find myself needing to use tilde buttons for anything but pvx so theres not much point.--Oskar 21:49, July 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::what do you use to open and close chat in gw?--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 23:03, July 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::::i use ` --Oskar 23:47, July 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::::That and i dont really play much anymore. Log on maybe 2-3 times a month tops.--Oskar 23:49, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Pretty archive template Somebody make me one, no gay cartoon shit or themed shit, just something that looks good. <3--Oskar 23:53, July 3, 2010 (UTC) :suck my dick --[[User:Angelus...|'Ang']][[User talk:Angelus...|'el']] 05:26, July 4, 2010 (UTC) ::dadum--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 10:22, July 4, 2010 (UTC) :::It is very nice :>! Thankyou!--Oskar 22:06, July 4, 2010 (UTC) What the fuck. For some reason my password has reset itself and i cant log in =/ -oskar -- 13:56, July 5, 2010 (UTC) :Oh now i can. That was odd.--Oskar 14:16, July 5, 2010 (UTC) :I think someone was actually vandalizing by resetting pw's. --'-Chaos- (moo!) '-- 15:46, July 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Some user did it a while back, but only to admins, so I don't really think it was that. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 16:52, 5 July 2010 :::I dont really know what it was, just said my password was wrong about 20 times then i tried a while later and it was fine.--Oskar 16:55, July 5, 2010 (UTC) It's been 5 days since I've posted on your page, so here I am, fggt <3 --Schoko Ze Germun 17:39, July 5, 2010 (UTC) :schoko so hawt<3--Oskar 17:46, July 5, 2010 (UTC) I'm back from America.--Oskar 14:09, July 23, 2010 (UTC) :How did you enjoy capitalism?--[[User talk:Xtreme1ne|'X']]TREME 14:28, July 23, 2010 (UTC) ::At first I was afraid the American Imperialists would turn me away from my true calling of communism however as I descended deeper into America, dodging my way between men weighing more than their cars and cars weighing more than their houses, my mother appeared to me in a dream and explained that as a true communist, I should, instead of being afraid of the American Imperialists, try to spread my ideals of communism and let the dreams of Karl Marx ring true.--Oskar 16:07, July 23, 2010 (UTC) :::So what did you do next after this visit to McDonald's?--[[User talk:Xtreme1ne|'X']]TREME 16:48, July 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::Found you a McJob?--Oskar 17:59, July 23, 2010 (UTC) :::::In Soviet Russia, American Imperialists are afraid of you! Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 17:33, July 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::::http://i31.tinypic.com/2mrbfcz.jpg --Oskar 20:39, July 25, 2010 (UTC) new sig--Oskar 22:42, July 25, 2010 (UTC) ::lolnigger, my computer exploded, literally, and I forgot my login, but hey, I've been to sweden, oye, nigger :> <3 -- 09:05, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :::that you dandy? :>--Oskar 17:01, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Wait actually maybe its schoko--Oskar 17:03, July 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::Damn rite its me, u dum niggr -- 20:29, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::It would help if i knew which one of the 2 i suggested :P--Oskar 20:31, July 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::::You should feel ashamed for not knowing who I am, fggt -- 08:05, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Back to basics.--Oskar 20:43, July 29, 2010 (UTC) KOOKABURRA I CHOOSE YOU http://static.howstuffworks.com/gif/willow/kookaburra-info0.gif --Oskar 08:57, July 30, 2010 (UTC) hi stop posting useless shit on people's talk pages, especially if it's negative and they can't call you a retard for it. trolling juze is alright as long as he can fight back. hitting him when he's down is just terrible. -Auron 13:18, July 30, 2010 (UTC) :forgot he was banned or something--Oskar 13:37, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Why aren't you logging in as User:Oskar It's a pain in the ass seeing steamy igloo in RC then not being able to find that name on the talk page. Either change your sig to steamy igloo or start logging in as oskar.--TahiriVeila 18:52, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :^This. Seriously. -Auron 13:08, August 3, 2010 (UTC)